Rafter Girl
by Fred and Alexandria Weasley
Summary: When 13 year old Lexi is disowned and thrown out by her dad, she follows her dream to New York and breaks into a dance crew's building. She makes a name for herself in the dancing community as 'Rafter Girl' but no- one knows who she is. Maybe it's time she comes down from the rafters and has another shot at her dream. To dance. I am rewriting this because I lost my original account
1. Chapter 1

**RAFTER GIRL**

**Summary:**

**When 13 year old Lexi is disowned and thrown out by her dad, she follows her dream to New York and breaks into a dance crew's building. She makes a name for herself in the dancing community as 'Rafter Girl' but no- one knows who she is. Maybe it's time she comes down from the rafters and has another shot at her dream. To dance.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be kind and please review. I will try to upload new chapters as soon as possible. Sorry it's short.**

**Prologue:**

I snuck out of my room being careful not to wake up the crew. My I-pod screen said 3am as I plugged it into the boom box in the speaker room. Angel with a shotgun blared out of the speakers and I went to stand in the middle of the room. As the first verse came up, I began moving to the beat until by the chorus, I was doing flips and twists. By the end of my playlist, I was laying on the floor out of breath. "Who's there?" came a voice from the shadows. Quickly, I, stood up and ran for my I-pod. Footsteps echoed just metres away. Leaping forward, I grabbed it and ran up the ladder to the side. I had just flipped out the way when Luke appeared in the doorway rubbing his eyes. He looked around once before leaving. I breathed a sigh of relief before pulling myself back down the kitchen. I had got used to stealing from the kitchen but had learnt pretty early on not to take to much. I hadn't eaten for 2 days but could live on an apple. I grabbed one before sluggishly heading back to my room.

**A/N: ****Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Am so sorry for not writing. Have just started my GCSE and I so stressed out. Thank you to reviewers and followers, it's so helpful and I am so grateful. I don't own step-up but I do own rafter girl and the plot. I would just like to add that even though it talks about her dad, it has nothing to do with my own loving father and the name is all my favourite names shoved into one long name.**

**Chapter One: Coming Down**

I stretched as I swung my legs out of bed and pushed myself to my feet. I glanced at the clock and squinted at the little dial on my table. 7:03 am. I sighed and grabbing my towel from the end of the bed before jogging silently along the hallway. I stopped at the end and jumped to the rafter nearby. I kept hopping over the gaps until I got to the fire escape. I slid down and landed below in the hallway leading to the bathroom.

I think I had better explain who I am before I carry on. My name is Alexandria Sophia Isabelle Beatrice Meccano Thomas Potter Hathaway Salvatore Graff Michaelson. I know, long name right, you can call me Lexi. I am 15 years old and I live in the rafters of the vault in a cupboard which can get really warm in the summer. A year ago, my dad threw me out of the house and disowned me because I didn't agree with his principles. I left and hitch hiked to New York to follow my dream to be a designer and a dancer in NYU. I was homeless without a job or any money and I was starving.

That's when I saw it. A dance battle. I crept up behind 2 girls and peered through. And so I saw Luke. He was dancing against a guy that I later learnt was called Kid Darkness. I followed Luke home after he won and found the vault. Now, I knew that I could dance but not that well and I knew Luke wouldn't have me so I broke in and hid upstairs and stayed there... for a year. I came down to get food once every 2 days and for a shower everyday if I could. Anyway I forgot to mention who I am. I am Rafter Girl. It's a nickname I have.

I was sitting, in the rafters of an old warehouse about 6 months ago and below, the World Jam was in full swing. I was watching when I saw that the new group, The Art Of Living Fire, was losing. I leaned forward and counted their group. They were missing a person. I frowned slightly before walking the rafters to just above their head. The leader looked up slightly and saw me. "Do you want some help?" I mouthed at him. He gave a slight nod before turning back. I smiled and pulled on my black hat making sure it covered my face and jumped.

I landed with a thud on the stage and crouched there frozen in my position for a few seconds. People were whispering and frowning. I slowly stood up and then quickly flipped between the 2 groups and began dancing. It was the most thrilling and petrifying moment of my life and we won. The judges pronounced The Art Of Living Fire as the winner and the people began swarming us. I ran through them and boosted myself up and back into the rafters. I turned back for a second and somebody shouted out "Rafter Girl". After that I dropped in to as many dance competitions as I could when I saw a team I liked losing. People would whisper my name. "Rafter Girl" and I felt good. I was Rafter Girl, the mysterious dancer who saved the reputation of lots of dance crews...

...And I loved it.


End file.
